Zim lover
by Wolves-Pack07
Summary: What if Tak return but not for revenge but something else. Rated M for a very good reason
1. She back

I don't own Invader Zim but if I did it wouldn't be cancel

Written by a sick mind

Zim lover

Chapter one: She back

Zim's point of view

_I hate that little runt,_ Zim thought as he walked home _him and the other make me so angry. All of them in clouding those earth females think they can call me names and mock me THE GRATE AMIGHTY ZIM. _

I slowly see my normal house but when I reach the fence I can see the door open. I immediately think it Gir but I fix him I know it has to be the Dib hyman. I go in to see nothing so I ask my new computer if anyone had come in. I was about to ask until I felt some one tap my shoulder.

I turn around to see, no it can't be Tak. 


	2. Why she her

Chapter two: Why is she hear

Tak's pov

I tap Zim on his shudder. He turns around and looks surprise at me. "Tak what are you doing here…" he stop and said, "Still trying to still my mission are you will you won't over my dead body." I slow look at him and how he changes over the last two years. He was taller. He looks to be half tall as the tallest. He had an upper body with muscles on his hand. He also has a deeper voice and he hardly act like he used to.

I then said, "Zim I am not here to fight you I am here to make peace with you and ask for use to work together to take over this plant for the Irken Empire and …" I stop and herd him laugh evilly.

He looks at me and said, "Oh Tak where have you been for the past year." I was confuse but still lesion to him, "Didn't you hear about the Irken separation." I was about to say something but he beat me to the punch. "From the look on your face I take it you did not. Will let me tell you…" 


	3. Flash Back

(A/N: first thing first I know the first two chapters are short but I am hoping to make it longer. Second this chapter will tell you the story after the cancel of the show and how my other story will follow soon after. Third this is written in my own thoughts. Finally I know I don't know how to spell.)

I still own nothing except this story.

Warning: cursing in chapter

Chapter three flash back

Flash back (this is a story line said by Zim)

_It all started two years ago at the end of that hyman holiday X-mas or whatever and reported to the Tallest about what happen and that when it happen…_

Zim is in his lab calling the Tallest as they came on the screen. "My Tallest I am sorry for failing you one more time but I promise you I the great and mighty invader Zim…"

"Stop!" Red scram. Zim look confuse he had been sorry for failing once more but before he could saw anything Red said, "I have had it with you. Zim you're not an invader you're just this annoying brat that can't get it through your own fucken defected piece of shit you call a head and stop thinking your all high and mighty because you're not. So don't you dare call use ever again our hade back to Irk or we will on our life kill you. Cut the transmission off. I said now dame it."

With that the transmission was cut off and Zim was left their helpless and trying to figure out what had just happen.

_ It took a while for me to pull myself together to what had just happen and when I did I felt like kill myself until…_

"Zim I presume…" an Irken appeared on the screen. He looks the same as Zim but only a bit taller. "Yes who are you?" Zim ask puzzled

"My name is not important right now…" He said "but all I can saw I am an old friend of yours. Zim I know what just happen to you we been hearing every transmission you have had with the Irkens name Red and Purple." Zim was confused as this Irken didn't call them the Tallest and who was this "we" he spoke of. "Zim I know this is confusing right now but here I am going to leave some coordinates so we can meat ok." Zim just nodded in response. "Good and Zim we're happy to have you along with use." With that the transmission was cut off.

_At first I wasn't too sure to trust him or not but I could of sure I have seen him before so I did as I was told. I meet him on the big plant called Jupiter and to be honest he was happy to see me. He told me to follow him and he lead me to military base filled with junk at first. He told me he was a leader of a resistance that will soon attack the Irken Empire in one whole year. He said that group would be made of Irkens and other species. He told me he had his men all over the known universes looking for supplies and others willing to join the fight. I said I would join and I knew his name and he told and I was shock by his answer. I know him from my years as a scientist he was my partner, my friend, and my brother._

_ A month had pass and I went back to my old job as a scientist and made weapons, ships, equipment, and a proper base for the upcoming troops. We finish all that in one month for 5,000,000,000 soldiers. By the end of three months we had enough to stop the empire ran of tare. By the six month I was given the owner to be an invader and take over the plants the Irkens had conquered starting with Vort. By the ninth month words of the group spread as Irken slaves plan to escape and join the resistance force. By the eleven month we had so many troops to stand and fight. My brother came to me and told me that a secret from the empire was keep from others Irkens that the empire was two empires instead of one. He said that two flags would give it away but no. he said the other empire had a king and he was the brother of the Tallests. I ask "who is this king?" and he said "he is right in front of you." _

_ My life change that day as the battle day came close and we were at war. The war lasted in five months and ended in a tie. The new empire was free though and the old rebuilt itself in hope to take back its pride. The following month I saw my brother home plant and it was the size of the Earth's sun. I was soon toke in and got a new life. My brother told me to go back to earth and try to tack over it but don't and wait for my next plan to deal with it._

And that where I am know. I still talk to him and when I got back I made a new of my invasion career. 


	4. Getting here in

(A/N: I like the reviews I got so I plan to write more. If this story doesn't make sense to you tell me so I can clear it for you and basics this is written in my own world here. So sorry if this story doesn't make sense to you.)

Only own this story not Zim.

Chapter 4: getting here in

Tak and Zim stud there for a long time in till Tak burst in to laughter and said, "Good story Zim. But do you really think I believe that other empire crap you are so wrong." She continues laughing in till she feel and hit the metal floor. Wait metal? She stops and sees she is in side Zim's base. She saw Zim sitting in the chair and someone on the monitor that look like Zim but with black hair.

"Finally you stopped." Zim said. She was about to say something but Zim stop her, "Tak I like you to meet my brother the king of the Irken elites." Tak just stared and was about to say something but like Zim his brother stop her.

"I take it that your Tak right. I haven't seen you in years but since you're with the tallest you don't remember me. But I sure you remember after Zim her fixes you okay." Tak was just in shock but had not notice her head nodding. She didn't see the king and Zim fighting and saying things in different language she couldn't tell what they were say but only caught the words "you will" and "Dumass" witch were all said to Zim. As that ended Zim signoff and walk straight to Tak and grabbed her hand and tell her what was going to happen next. She agrees and follows Zim into some sort of teleport and they left.


	5. New things? But sill some old

(A/N: the last chapter didn't make sense nether will this one because I left out a few things. That because that will be told in my fourth or fifth story so please don't be bugging me about it in till I saw so.)

Chapter five: New things? But sill some old

It wasn't long in till Zim and Tak got back. Tak was amaze at what she saw and when they got back she had one more questing to ask to Zim, "Zim I've been thinking when you said "I improved my invasion" what did you mean by that?" Just as Zim was about to answer when the computer said, "Warning enemy personal has enter the perimeter give orders to naturalize the target at once." Said the female voice. Wait female? She looked at Zim as he was talking on his income saying, "Negative we need him alive, orders from the king himself. You can hurt him but don't kill him."

Tak could hear the blast and the screams from up above her head. The scramming was easily recognizes as the Dib human. In one minute it was over she couldn't believe it. _Is that what Zim meant he has new security system,_ Tak though. "Sheila what the happen?" Zim said. "Human has left master Zim. Area is all clear, do you wish for me to call him down here sir." Zim just nodded and face Tak again. She was about to say some but something fall right in front of her. All she could see were two metal claws as its hand and dark blood red eyes. "Enemy intruder shot to kill." It said in a deep tough voice as it aimed a cannon at her. She was caught in a corner as these things scare the shit out of her.

"Stand down…" Zim said but it didn't work, "STAND DOWN NOW GIR!" Wait Gir? It stops and looks at his master and talk to him. But see was so scare see couldn't hear them. (A/n I will put their talk and the story of the computer and Gir in the fourth story.) She saw Gir leave and look at Zim with shocked and scare eyes. Zim look at her and said, "Come and sit and I will explain everything to you." She sites and lesions to him. (A/n: again I'll explain in the fourth story.)

The next day

Tak woke up in some room. She had no idea how she got their or when she go to sleep but what see remember with Zim and how they got to different places without her knowing it. She walks downstairs to find a human in the house. She sneaks up on him but could not even attack him good. "What are you doing?" The human said. She knows that voice, "Zim." She said.

"Yah. Who do you think it is?" it was Zim he look diffident. He had white tan skin, with ears and a noise. He had spiky hair, he wore a black and blue strip shirt, follow by a black pair of jeans, black D.C shoes, and a black leather jacket with a big red symbol right on the back. (A/n: this is my new Irken symbol I made for the group.)

"You look will discussed then before Zim." Tak said. Zim just stared at her from head to toe. "What?" she look at herself to see what he saw and she couldn't believe it. She was in a human discussed. She had white tan skin like Zim, ears and noise, her hair was long and purple and reach her elbows and made a curve shape of a "L", (A/n: just think of Gaz's hair but longer) with a black and purple strips, she had a purple mine skirt and black pair of jeans, also purple and black pair of Vans shoes, lastly she had a black jacket with that symbol again.

She was amaze to see what had happen to her. So she tries to ask Zim but he said, "I'll explain later we have to go now!"

The school

The school had change the last time Tak was there it was bigger and had more students from different heights and age. Tak and Zim made it before the bell rang. When the bell finally rung every student went to their classes and took their set. Tak remember a some of them but only two were noticeable. Dib and Gaz. The only differences in them were their height. Dib was two inches below Zim and Gaz was for inches below Zim. "Zim who was that girl you were with? Is she a alien just like you or is this part of your plan to look normal?" Dib said. He didn't know Tak was sitting right behind Zim.

The class all talk about this girl Dib was talking about. Only one minute had passed and a shadow came right behind Dib. It was Ms. Bitters, "Dib take you seat now." He did as he was told, "Now we like to say hello to an old doom student Tak." Everyone was shock to guess who they knew the new girl was. "Three, two, one…" Zim said. Then just like he knows it, "Alien!" Dib shouted, "What the matter Zim can't handle use so you called out for back up." He didn't notice the note Tak was reading a note from Zim. "So where have you been Tak? Your dad moved after that incident? So I take it your father back in town? Or are you…" he stops to hear sobbing from Tak. "Dib you jerk you really are an ass." Zim said, "Tak's parents were divorce and her mom and her came back her but she died of an infection that she had cause of meat of something and her father died four days after she did so Tak is with me until her family inherits comes in, so unless you stop being a jerk lever her alone and get a real life you idiot."

"Oh come on people you are not buying this crap are you. I mean come I thought when Zim left for two years and came back with a new color skin and the fact he know has a brother that we never seen or heard before. I thought that will bring up questions but know look Tak came back after three years out of nowhere and if she has been here a couple of weeks we should have seen her before so ha score one for Earth." Dib said in joy.

_Will not many things have change from…? Wait did Dib just say Zim had a brother here. _Tak thought as Zim got up and took two things out of his backpack and throw them at Dib. "Read those you idiot." Dib look to see newspaper articles and one of them read,

_**Life changing made**_

Scantiest Mark Garcia Oliver from German has discovered a way to change people skin color that is different to other. Mark has tested this theory on his cousin and the results are better than though and this might change the life of many people all over the world.

The other said.

_**Death of the Meat family**_

The meat king has died after his x-wife died of the same fate. This leaves the daughter along and the meat empire fall down and crumbles to the ground. This will make the world to look for a future meat suppler.

"Wait your last name is Olive and your German know?" Dib said. "First off it Oliver dumass. Second yes I am. Third before you blared out you stupidly, fick dich bich." Zim said. (A/n: the last three words are Germany.) The class was all with Zim on this. Ms. Bitters is just saying doom over and over again. At last the fighting had stopped and it was recuse. Zim left and Tak follow him to the cafeteria. They sat down as Zim pulled out some snacks. Zim had explained that he brought Irken food looking like human food. Not too long after they stared to eat a kid came over to the table and sated down.

"I see you haven't destroyed anything or lost your temper Greg." Zim said. "I see you and my new master are still at pieces with each other." He said. Tak was still trying to find out who he is until he said "master". She then notices the jacket he was warring. It was green and it had two eyes in on the hood with two dog like ears. She was shocked to see the same symbol as Zim and hers on the back of his jacket. She put all she had together and said, "Is that you Gir?"

"Yes mistress Tak it Me." he said. (A/n: if you have not seen the Gir human picture look for it and you will see how he looks like.) Tak was shock to see him look human and will behave like. "I'll explain everything to you later Tak but for now…" Zim look to Gir and said, "Gir knowing the Dib human he will plan to stop use and expose use no matter what. I know he will plan on attack use on the way to the base so when you leave I would like you to put traps on these x's I put on this map okay." Zim handed him the map folded and simple nodded.

With that recuse had ended and time for class. The rest of the day went as normal for Zim. Tak and Zim had the same classes. Tak know that was Zim doing seems what see has seen he has plan out every little detail there is to be. At lunch Gir had already left and there is only one hour left in the school so they can leave.

Classes were finally were out and Zim and Tak walk out of the school. They were almost there they just have to pass by the park. As they enter the park Zim could hear anything that was around them. When they got to the part were their was no one to see them Dib came out from behind a tree holding a weapon of some sort. "I have you two now." He said. Zim remain still, "What the matter Zim to surprise to see me or my water balloon shotgun launcher?" he still remain still. "You're just asking for it aren't you." Still the same. "That's it!" he launched one balloon but when it hits not one drop hit him. Dib is shock but fires seven more balloons but just like before not an inch of water hits or comes near him. It like Zim had a invisible wall in front of him. Dib is shock "What going on her Zim?"

Zim look at him with an evil smile and says, "You beater hold on to that thing Dib." He then moved forward and disappears but then reappears in font of Dib. As he grabs the gun and hit Dib in the gut and to the side of his head casing him to spin around to let Zim grab his coat and toughing him to a nearby tree. Zim drops the gun and cracks his right hand and charged at Dib as he got up. Right when Dib got up he got hit right in the eye and was launch five feet in the direction of Zim's fist. That didn't just hurt it hurt a lot since there were six trees in the way and his body brock though all of them.

Zim grabbed the gun and told Tak to move and get to the house. Tak just walk in shock as what just happen. When they finally get to the house Gir was sitting on the couch watching the Angry Monkey show. "Sheila I want you to examine this weapon and save it for me." A robot arm came from the ceiling and took the gun. Zim just sat on the couch joining Gir. "Excuse me." Tak said, "Can you please explain to me what gust happen there. One minute you're in front of me and the next you're punching Dib though six trees and your scaring me now." Zim looked at her and said, "Many things that have change about me since I join the Elites. Come with me and I'll explain all you need to know." (A/n: that talk will be in the fourth book of mine.)


End file.
